


Sir Catalot is a Completely Acceptable Name for a Knight-I Will Fight You On This

by SkellyMyDude



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Students, dr picani is mentioned, technically?? - Freeform, theyre pretty much kids to teenagers the whole time fIGHT ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkellyMyDude/pseuds/SkellyMyDude
Summary: Everyone has a soulmate, and the ways in which one can be bonded are varied.------Royality; whatever you write on your skin appears on your soulmates as well.A Birthday gift for a friend, Queenie! Happy birthday.





	Sir Catalot is a Completely Acceptable Name for a Knight-I Will Fight You On This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatequeenoffandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatequeenoffandoms/gifts).



 

**_-6 years old-_ **

 

Today was a special day. Today was a very,  _ very _ special day. Today was the day Patton would write to his soulmate! With words! 

 

Messy, stick-figure drawings of peter pan, cinderella, and frogs holding swords littered his arms and legs already, intermingled with stars and hearts and letters, attempts at spelling that weren’t fully legible due to the overlapping of each line, a feeble attempt to save space.

 

Today, though. 

Today would be different!

Patton’s teacher had been helping all of the students learn how their soulbond took form. A few colour-blind kids had been given colourwheels, to keep for ‘just in case’. Some had marks on their skin, and spent their time figuring out the images of interests their partner had. A few had words which they learnt to read, and other had different coloured eyes! There were so many different soulbonds, and Patton had one of the best!! In his opinion at least.

 

Today was the day for the people with bonds like his. Introduction day was a nation-wide event, and very special. There was an empty square of space on the top of both of Patton’s hands. Nothing had been drawn there, no letters or stars or princes. Just blank, clean skin.

He had been planning for weeks what he was going to have written. It had to be good, it had to be funny and him! 

 

“Patton? Are you ready?”

Dragging his eyes from his hands, Patton grinned and ran over to his teacher, thrusting out his right hand. A pen was held in the teachers grip, ready to write. Glancing at the paper next to him, Mr picani smiled. 

 

“So, you’re sure that’s what you want to write? For sure?”

“Yep! I’m sure!”

“Ok! Hold still.”

Patton froze, hardly breathing, smile still in place.

“Not that still! You can breath Patton.”

 

Air filled his lungs quickly as he gasped for breath. After a few seconds, his hand was released as quickly as his breath, and the young boy squealed, jumping in place before looking at what the teacher had written, just to make sure it was right.

 

_ ‘Hi, my names Patton! Your shoe size better be a two, or we aren’t sole-mates!’ _

Rushing to grab a marker from the ground, Patton sketched in a rough picture of what could be a shoe onto his hand under the words, along with two little smiley faces, one true to the name, the other with a downward-curved mouth and a teardrop. 

 

Sitting down with a thump, Patton smiled at his hand and started spiraling the marker around his fingers as he waited.

 

And waited.

 

And waited. 

 

And waited for _so_ **LONG**.

 

It wasn’t until after school that something appeared on Patton’s left hand, also in the neat-teacher writing of Patton’s right.

 

**‘Hello soulmate! I am Roman Prince, and I am a Prince! Not really, but I want to be one someday! Or a lost boy. Either is fine.  Also, my shoe size is two!**

 

Underneath the writing was a matching drawing of a shoe, in red marker, as well as a smiley face! Looking at his right hand, Patton found that the sad face had been scribbled out. With a grin, he jumped out of his seat and spun in place. His mother, the reader of the message, smiled and walked into the kitchen, coming back out with three cupcakes. Today was special. Today was a good day.

  
  


**** **_-13 years old-_ **

 

Patton lived in Sydney, Australia, while Roman was in Newbury, England.  He knew because Patton had told him. Apparently the possums were cute, but the cats were cuter.

 

He was drawing them again. Roman was in class, and he was drawing cats again. Not Roman of course. Roman was writing, not drawing. No, Roman wasn’t drawing the cats; his soulmate was. 

 

**The brave knight raised his sword high, ready to vanquish the foul beast that dared to come near sir Catalot!**

A dog was next to one of the cats, drawn with an aggressive snarl, and sharp eyes. Which suddenly had...eyelashes? And anime sparkles? Ok then. 

 

_ noooo! Sir Catalot does not wish for the cute dog to be attacked! _

A large smile was scribbled over the snarl, and there was now a cake in between the two animals.  _ He wants to have a party instead!! _

Roman sighed in annoyance, smiling slightly even so. Tapping his pen against his arm, he thought for a bit before flipping it around and dragging it along his arm, words forming in messy cursive.  **The knight took off his helmet, revealing the handsome face of Roman Prince!**

 

_Sir Catalot gasped in shock, before taking a knife_ **what** _and cutting a piece of cake for the Prince of Fairchild Kingdom!_ **oh.**

 

A sketch of a knight was now printed on his arm, helmet off, hair waving in the metaphorical wind. The placement was kind of awkward, in the crook of his arm, but Roman made it work. 

 

**why thank you, sir Catalot! The prince said. Im** \-- “Roman!”

 

The pen trailed off a bit, writing paused. Sheepishly, Roman turned his head up to his teacher, Mrs Swanepoel.

 

“Yes Miss?”

 

“Give me the pen.”

 

“...Can I say bye.”

The teacher rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, before nodding.

Roman started writing furiously, ignoring the gaze of the other students, some of which were also writing as fast as they could on their arms or legs.

**Im afraid I must go! the evil MS has attacked my castle again, and I must fight her off!**

A few more cat faces had appeared, and he smiled at them as patton’s clumsy writing quickly appeared.

 

_ I have to go too, dinner! See mew later sir Prince! _ There was one more cat face quickly added onto the end, before the writing stopped completely. Roman smiled at it, before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Jerking, he looked up, to find a hand shoved in his face. 

With a sigh, he gave Mrs Swanepoel the pen.

  
  
  


**** **_-16 years old-_ **

 

Patton had a phone. It had a pale blue case with pink paw prints, sent by Roman. Not just the case. Roman had got Patton the phone, along with the case. 

 

When it had arrived in the mail, Patton had immediately raced to his room, grabbing a pen and scribbling on his arm furiously, working around many doodles with a bright gel pen, handwriting no longer clumsy but now large, legible, cartoonish letters that had a slight swirl on the l’s. He had picked that up from Roman.

 

On his lower wrist was a small, very messy cat face, a drawing that was three years old. They had consistently redrawn over it each time it faded, a once challenge that had become simply habit. Apparently,  Roman now wore a thick bracelet over it to make sure it wouldn’t rub off. 

 

About half an inch underneath the cat face, numbers written in Roman’s swirling script was appearing. About six digits in, Patton realised what it was. A phone number.

 

Pulling out his phone, Patton stopped his scrambled writing and rushed through the setting up process, keen to key the number in. A large grin was spread across his face, and when Patton looked back at his wrist for the number, it grew even wider. 

 

**I got you a phone, so can I call those glasses?**

 

Carefully, just underneath he added his own piece.

 

_ you can’t call these glasses, they don’t have a phone of their own! _

 

He waited, some more writing appearing after a slight pause.

 

**I can’t call those glasses, but can you call a prince?**

 

Having finished typing in the number, Patton just had to fill in the name, and call him.

First, he just put in Roman Prince. Then, he paused. Deleted the last name, and the first. Tapping the top of the phone for a bit, Patton hummed in thought, before lighting up.

 

**.*+.Fairchild Purrince.+*.**

 

He paused again, then added a few hearts after. Smiling proudly to himself, Patton resolutely tapped the call icon, and waited for it to pick up. 

 

A little tune played, which he hummed along to once it repeated. Everything seemed to blur in front of hi-- wait, never mind. He was just vibrating with excitement. Literally. 

Suddenly, the tune stopped. Patton fell silent. 

 

“ **He** \--”

 

“ _ HIIII ROMAN Y-”  _ There was a yelp, and then a thud. “- _ oh,are you ok _ ?”

 

He heard a muffled sound, then what seemed to be a chair hitting the floor? And...someone said ow?

 

“ _ Are you ok? Roman _ ?”

 

There was some more movement on the other end of the call, then a low, exited voice could be heard. 

 

“ **So. I just fell** .”

 

“ _ Oh no, are you _ \--”

 

“ **Wait, I need to finish. I just realised something, just now. It hit like a, well it hit me like a chair.** ”

 

Oh. Oh no, a chair fell on him? 

 

“ _ Ro _ \--”

 

“ **Patton. I’ve fallen for you.** ”

  
Oh. 

 

“ _ Oh. _ ”

 

They were both silent for a bit, Patton’s face flushed despite knowing that  _ this is how soulmates work??? _ Chewing his lip a bit, something hit Patton’s mind. Like a chair. 

“ _ Wait yOU FELL AND A CHAIR FELL ON YOU ARE YOU OK. _ ”

 

“ **Yeah yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine! Look, uh.** ”

Roman went silent. Patton mimicked him.

“ **Why dont,** ” he said slowly. “ **Why don’t we facetime each other?** ”

" _...OH! That's a thing!! Yeah ok,_ lets _do that!_ "

" **Cool, ok. I'll be right back!** "

And then Roman hung up.

". _..oh._ "

Patton reached for his pen. The phone screen went dark, and his own face appeared in it.

"oh _!_ "

Tapping the green button excitedly, Patton grinned. Romans face popped up. He looked at Roman. Roman looked at him. They looked at each other for a very long time. Patton opened his mouth to say something-and then Roman hung up, leaving a very confused reflection staring back at Patton, and a very flushed Roman, staring at where patton had been.  
  
  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Queenie!! I hope you liked that mess. and I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it!!
> 
> Have a great week everyone, stay safe, and be careful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
